5 O' Clock
by Strawberry9212
Summary: ::Oneshot:: Hinata is sick and tired of waking up in the middle night to an empty bed. She finally decides to do something about it and pays her workaholic man a steamy visit in his office at 5 o' clock in the morning. AU SasuHina


**A/N: Hi, my lovely readers! This was totally done on a spur of the moment. Just a simple oneshot about one of my favorite pairings: SasuXHina! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and sorry if it sucks; wrote it in a little over an hour. I'm sure that there'll be plenty of grammatical errors!**

**Without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

><p>Sleep evaded Hinata as she tossed and turned. She tried to ignore the emptiness of the other half of the bed but epically failed. She finally opened her eyes and stared at the vacant spot next to her. She slightly turned and looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock on the bedside table; it read 4:27 AM.<p>

She sighed. He must've forgotten to come home again.

Hinata rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. How many times has this happened? Too many to count.

She sat up and hugged her knees. She was lonely. She missed him. Hinata looked over at her alarm clock once more before gaining the resolve to finally do something about this bad habit of his.

Hinata pulled the covers off as she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up and stretched. She whined as her muscles were awakened. She walked over to the bathroom, put her contacts on, freshened up a bit, and threw her hair up into a messy French twist.

Then Hinata walked out of the bathroom and across the room to their walk-in closet. She walked in and ran her hands across her clothes as she walked by. Hinata pulled on a pair of black, thigh-high, stiletto boots. Then without changing out of the night gown that she was in, she picked out a tan trench coat and put it on. Not evening bothering to button it up, Hinata just tied the belt to keep the coat together. She laughed a bit to herself as she popped the collar. To finish the whole look, Hinata picked out a black fedora and pulled it low on her face, casting a shadow over her eyes.

Hinata giggled to herself as she grabbed her cell phone and keys. With one last look at the time, she was out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked over the proposed plan to rearrange their marketing plan and then he looked over the projected yearly income and was liking what he saw. The marketing plan that the company had was also doing really well. But with the new one, they would be able to raise their profits by 200%, that would make anyone and everyone happy.<p>

But it was a risky plan.

Sasuke was about to contemplate whether or not to adopt the proposed plan when a knock came upon his door. He was startled to say the least. Sasuke looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. Then he looked up as the door opened.

Sasuke was suspicious as he couldn't even imagine who would still be in the building at this hour. His secretary left 10 hours ago. Who could it be?

He raised an eyebrow as he watched his fiancee slip into his office. Sasuke couldn't help himself as he looked her up and down. He's never seen her in this kind of get up before, and he was liking it.

She peeked out from under the fedora and gave him a smoldering look.

All his blood immediately rushed to his groin.

Sasuke watched, mesmerized as his fiancee turned around and looked over her shoulder at him before she turned away, took her hat off and carelessly tossed it off to the side. She untied the belt to her coat and slowly but surely pulled it off her shoulders and let it slide down her arms to her elbows. She peeked over her shoulder and then turned around let her coat drop to the floor.

Sasuke's eyes ran down her slim back and over the smooth curves that his favorite navy nightie was lightly clinging to.

She reached up and pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it cascade down like a waterfall, causing some of her hair to cover one eye. Sasuke pushed his chair away from his desk as she sauntered over to him in just a nightie and boots.

Hinata strutted her way over her to fiance before she stopped in front of him. She stood with her legs spread slightly apart as she bent down and used a finger to bring his chin up. Hinata brought her lips to his and gave him a long, sultry kiss.

Sasuke couldn't take the inaction anymore as he gripped the back of her knees and pulled her onto his lap. She straddled him while he ran his hands up and down her sides before slipping them under her silk nightie.

Hinata pulled the already loosened tie off and flung it over her shoulder. She ran her hands down his chest before she slowly undid the buttons on his navy blue dress shirt. They matched. She placed a kiss on each patch of exposed skin as she undid his shirt.

Sasuke was pleasantly surprised to find that his fiancee had gone commando. He easily slipped his fingers inside her and watched as she spontaneously reacted to his touch and arched her back.

Hinata held onto his shoulders as his fingers did wonders to her. Sasuke reached up and pulled her face back down to his and captured her lips once again. Then he reached down and undid his belt, relieving some of the tension from the tent in his pants.

Hinata moaned as his lips moved her her neck and left hot kisses in its wake as they trailed down to her collar bone. Sasuke loved her collar bones, they stood out beautifully and had a brilliant arch to them. He pulled his erect member out and pumped himself as he pulled back and watched as Hinata rode his fingers.

Sasuke smirked as she whined when she felt him pull his fingers out but whimpered when she felt his throbbing tip at her entrance. Hinata looked down and saw the lust and love in his eyes. Hinata couldn't help herself as her eyes rolled back as she lowered herself onto him.

Sasuke buried his face in her nape as he grunted from the sheer pleasure he got from just entering her. Hinata waited a few seconds to adjust to his enormous size and then slowly but surely started to rock her hips, wanting to heighten the pure bliss she was in.

She moaned loudly once Sasuke started moving his hips along with her and intensified each wave of pleasure she felt. They moved at a slow but steady rhythm before speeding up as they neared their peaks.

"Sasu..ahhh...Sasuke," Hinata moaned as she was brought over the edge and her orgasm ran over her body and mind.

Sasuke groaned as he didn't slow his pace and continued thrusting into her, increasing the length of her orgasm and bringing him to his own. He rode out his orgasm and finally slowed down to a stop. Both of them panted as Sasuke pulled Hinata's lips to his and captured them in an intense kiss as their tongues battled for dominance.

Hinata pulled away for air as he slipped out of her and as she slumped down on her fiance. Sasuke pulled his jacket over her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as she adjusted her position on him. Sasuke smiled as he thought of how much he loved his pale-eyed fiancee as she fell asleep in his arms.

Sasuke smirked. Before, he was thinking about remembering to make sure that he got home on time more often, but if this was what happened when he didn't, then he didn't mind staying at his office until 5 o' clock in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, that was hot, if I do say so myself XD! This is the first time I've ever written anything this lemony, I hope it didn't seem too awkward or amateur. For now, I'm going to leave this as a oneshot. If I feel like it or if I ever think of a way to expand on this then I will. 'Cause I have no idea what I would do with something like this. I have no idea what direction it would go in.**

**I was partially inspired by T-Pain's song, 5 O'Clock, the rest was just 'cause I was bored XD!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you thought about it!**


End file.
